Recently, an electronic controlled wedge brakes that generates braking force against disc rotors using the pressing force by wedges through drive control of a motor have been developed. These electronic controlled wedge brake systems in the related art each include two separate motors of one motor for travel brake and another motor for parking brake, frictional correction of pads, and fail safe.
Therefore, since the electronic controlled wedge brake systems each includes two motors, the configuration was complicated, manufacturing cost was correspondingly raised, and it was difficult to separately control two motors.